


First Date

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friends and Families, Friendship/Love, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. Just an idea I thought of in the coming months. First date for the former cat and his biggest fan and love Tohru Honda. It takes place after the curse is lifted off the whole Sohma clan. This work won't be uploaded on ff.net.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 12





	First Date

_First Date_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime & manga or it's characters. Just the idea and enjoy reading. _

At school classes were ending for the day. Tohru was just saying goodbye to Yuki. He would be going to a meeting as usual for the student council. Her two best friends were wandering when Tohru would invite them over to the Shigure's place.

"We should go as soon as possible," Arisa pulls on Tohru's arms. "It seems like there's something you been meaning to share with us too, hmm."

The brunette was caught off guard. Her shocked face said it all. As well as a flushed face convincing Arisa and Hana. She just lets her two female besties drag her all the way home. Those watching were shaking their heads. All or few thinking what's going on with those girls. One of the guys mostly, Kyou. His own face brightened soon as he saw the girl he loved being taking out of school.

"Where are they taking her....?" Kyou decided on following them too.

The girls kept Tohru in the middle. Hana sensed something different with her too. Looking around making sure no one was following them. Arisa does the same leaning close to her cute best friend's ears whispering.

'Did something good happened between you and orange head?"

Her shocked expression said it all. She looks down nodding her head in response to Arisa's question. The friends let out a small chuckle. Their feet speeded all the way to Shigure's house. Seeing the girls walk in a quick pace had the former cat stopping in his own tracks.

"Did she tell them...?"

_During lunch, hours ago Kyou decided on asking the girl he loved so much on a date. It would be the proper and right time too. His excuse would be celebrating the curse has been lifted off the family. As well as confessing how he loves her so much._

_About to head back inside till the opening of the school roof's door swung opened. HIs eyes seeing the one person he thought about._

_"Tohru? What's up?" he says coolly._

_The cute brunette smiles suddenly hugging him. She was glad to have found him. Stepping back a little, not to make him uncomfortable either._

_"I was looking for you."_

_"I'm just about to see you too." He tells her._

_The two young teenagers smiled nervously at one another. Just stating at the other not sure what to say next._

_"Go out with me tonight!" He blurts. Covering his face all of a sudden._

_It came out as a shocker for Tohru, She just shock her head removing his hands away from his face too. Giving him her answer, she kisses his cheeks._

_"I'd love to, Kyou-kun."_

In just an hour or two, the two would be meeting at a quiet restaurant. The person to reserve it for them was none other than Kagura. She texts Kyou where to take the young women too.

"I'm hoping she brings you so much happiness." She texts him with a smile on her own face.

Kyou looks over it a few times. His heart beating visioning the beautiful smile Tohru always had. His face was rosy as a flower as he sat up. The girls were just down the hall too. As bad as he wanted to talk to her, he waited another hour.

Back in Tohru's room, she was getting dressed. Arisa and Hana had her wearing a cute dress. A feminine dress to be exact. 

"You're a very beautiful person, inside and out." Hana told her.

Arisa agrees nodding her head. Taking her phone snapping few pictures. Tohru was a bit nervous but just let it be. Before the girls took off for home, or elsewhere they decided on taking a few group shoots together.

"Have a great date, Tohru." Hana kisses her right cheek.

"Make sure that orange head treats you really good tonight." Arisa kisses her left cheek. 

The girls hugged her tightly. As much as Tohru loved them both, she couldn't even breathe. Before letting her go and leaving for the night they wished her good luck as well on telling him her true feelings.

* * *

 _An hour later_

Kyou and Tohru were driven by Hatori to the restaurant. He wished them luck and to have a wonderful first date. As it was already out of the bag with the rest of the Sohma clan. Kyou and Tohru would be having their first date.

They stepped inside as a older waiter took them to a small booth. Handing them menus before taking off too, so they could order what they wanted for dinner.

"Maybe we could had just stayed home." Kyou says suddenly.

"I see...but I don't mind us being here either, Kyou-kun." She reaches out for his hand.

A little jumpy soon as she touched him too. He welcomes it soon as he relaxes a bit. Looking at her beautiful sweet smile, and eyes whispering _'I love you'._ Tohru tried to catch on what he was saying to her.

"Huh?" She rose a brow.

He sighs pulling her close to his face whispering it in a low voice. "I love you so much, Tohru."

Her eyes widen by his sudden confession. As she figured it was her turn too. 'I love you so much too, Kyou-kun. I've been meaning to tell you ever since I've figured out my feelings."

The former cat takes her knuckles kissing it. Looking deeply into her ocean blue eyes he was lost in them. She giggled resting her head onto his arms. Few people around took noticed. They all figured it was their first date too. The waiter comes by real quick with two glasses of water.

"Here you go, young couple." He was about ready to take their orders. Keeping a friendly smile too. In his mind it was adorable how they were staring lovingly at one another. As well as not letting go of their tangled hands.

* * *

The evening was going very well for them. Tohru kept thanking him for the food he paid off. As he was the one whom insisted, and asked her first. Kyou was grateful she accepted the date, as well as his true loving feelings for her.

"Where to next, Tohru?" He asks soon as he opens the door.

A little breeze once they were outside. Suddenly he wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheeks. She looked back at him, as she suddenly felt tears coming down her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"...o--oh no.." She shook her head.

Kyou wipes her tears and decided on taking a nice stroll around the area. She agrees nodding her head. The night was so loving for them too. Holding each other's hands, as they were both sweaty soon as their hands touched.

"Am I making you nervous?" He teases blowing in her ears.

She lets out a small giggle, nodding her head. He was happy either way with her cute reply. They deciding on buying a cold treat so they can share together. The bakery was just a few blocks away too. 

"How's the night so far?"

"..i--it's very wonderful, Kyou-kun."

"I'm so happy to have asked you too."

"You actually blurted it out." She jokingly reminded him. 

Before entering the bakery they looked out the window. Figuring out what to get, and Tohru deciding on paying it herself. As there were so many delicious treats to choose from too. 

Kyou's treat he wanted badly was to kiss her lips. Staring at them as she pointed out what was on display was a huge distraction for him.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurts suddenly.

A little embarrassed again, he looks away. Surely Tohru heard him too. Giving him a giggle turning his face to look back at hers too.

"Yes. Our first kiss too."

She says leaning close. He does the same clasping her lips with his own. The kiss was too sweet, and passionate for them. Of course, people were passing by. Not caring as they were in their own world too.

"How was it?" He asks resting his head top of hers.

"It was warming, sweet, and delicious." She teases him licking her own wet lips too.

They chuckled staying in each other's embrace for a bit.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
